


Find a Way

by Lilithangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is dead, everyone is trying to cope. Willow is skirting the darkness and Tara is struggling to regain herself after Glory’s attack. Spike is lost, but maybe they can find a way together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find a Way

“Spike,” Tara smiled weakly as she slid onto the barstool next to him.

“Not your usual haunt Tara,” Spike said with a short nod.

“Not yours either,” she said, shaking her head when the bartender looked at her.

“Not many bars are welcoming of neutered vampires, human or demon,” he said, “what brings you down to my level?”

“I’m worried about you,” she said, “I’m worried about everyone really.”

“Should be worried about yourself,” Spike snorted, “I’m not the one whose head was turned into fruit salad.”

“No, you just got the stuffing beaten out of you and failed to save Buffy,” she said bluntly. Spike carefully put down his drink and turned to stare at her in surprise. “Everyone’s falling apart,” she continued, “not just you. I’m trying to keep it together but I can’t, I just can’t…” her voice crumbled and the defiance she’d first presented failed.

“What do you want me to do?” Spike demanded.

“What you promised if we ever needed you again, help,” she said. “Please Spike, I can’t do this alone. Willow’s on the edge and I can’t bring her down, I’ve tried everything but she’s consumed.”

“What do you expect me to do, tie her down and beat some sense into her?” Spike growled.

“You know that’s my job,” she replied, “I need you to take control and help me afterwards. If it works she’ll need us both.”

This time Spike picked up his drink and drained it. “It was only going to be a one-time gig.”

“I know. I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate. We never got to settle on roles after you showed us what to do and I don’t think she’ll submit to me alone. I don’t know what else to do,” she confessed, “We need to reach her before she does something drastic. She hasn’t touched me with desire since Buffy died.”

Spike pushed his empty glass back and got to his feet. “If you’re sure she won’t whammy me for being in your bedroom.”

As they walked back to the house Tara told Spike about the books Willow had been reading and the research she’d been doing.

“Sounds like resurrection,” Spike said grimly, “that never ends well.”

“Do you think she could bring Buffy back?” Tara said with a quick intake of breath. She’d been suspicious but hadn’t dared to even raise the idea in her own mind.

“Or something,” Spike muttered. “Whatever she’s planning it shouldn’t be done with an unstable mind. Drusilla didn’t have much mojo but she could cause havoc with what she had. Angelus wouldn’t let her cast any spells.”

“Drusilla was a witch?”

“More of a seer but she had some craft. Not much real use, just another layer to her crazy.”

The house was quiet when they arrived and they found Willow in front of her computer focusing so intently on what she was doing that she didn’t notice them before they saw what appeared to be Egyptian hieroglyphs on the screen.

“I thought you were at your craft class?” Willow jumped guiltily and switched screens.

“That finished an hour ago,” Tara replied, “you didn’t even notice I was late did you?”

“Has something happened, did Spike see something?” Willow said, avoiding the question.

“I asked Spike to come,” Tara said, “we need his help before something happens.”

“What’s going on?” Willow said looking worried.

“That’s our question I think,” Spike said, “couldn’t help but notice you were looking up resurrection spells there,” he added. “Necromancy is the bottom of a slippery slope, Red. Tara was right to be worried.”

“You went to Spike,” Willow looked at Tara with betrayal, “how could you?”

“I’m losing you,” Tara said in desperation, “I can’t lose you. Please trust me.”

“How can I trust you?” Willow jumped to her feet. “How could you tell Spike, who else have you told? You could have trusted me to know what I was doing.”

“Do you love her?” Spike interrupted.

“What? Of course I do,” Willow said.

“Do you believe she loves you?”

Willow looked at Tara’s worried face and her anger faded. “Yes.”

“I do love you and I need you to understand what you’re doing,” Tara said.

“Is this an intervention?” Willow said in horror.

“More a pulling you back from the edge and helping you find your balance again,” Spike said. “You need a focus and we’re going to be it.” He stood up and suddenly they were both reminded that he was a hundred year old vampire. Despite the chip he still radiated a confidence and menace he didn’t normally show. 

Tara moved closer to Willow and ran a calming hand along her arm. “We need it, both of us. Let Spike help us again.”

Willow looked at Tara and Spike in trepidation and just enough lust for Spike to take the next step.

“Both of you upstairs,” Spike ordered, “strip down to your underwear and wait for me.”

Tara took Willow’s hand and kissed the palm lightly then led her up the stairs. Spike flicked screens on Willow’s computer to confirm what she had been looking at. Then he went into the living room where he knew Buffy had kept a chest of equipment. He frowned at the roughness of the rope he found not keen on causing any accidental injuries to the girls that would translate into pain for him. He grabbed some leather thong Buffy had used to wrap axe handles and headed up to the bedroom.

Tara and Willow had done as he’d instructed and were sitting quietly on the bed still holding hands.

“Willow, I want you to lie down on the bed,” Spike said handing Tara the leather. “Don’t have the equipment to do this properly,” he added, “so we’ll have to make do. Hands above your head,” he said to Willow who was lying on her back ramrod straight.

Tara bound Willow’s hands while Spike slid the rope under the bed and back up securing her wrists.

“Just like last time,” Spike said, “You want us to stop we stop but you need this.”

“You need to find your focus,” Tara said, “you need to let yourself grieve and admit there was nothing you could do.”

They fell into a long buried pattern remembered from a night long before when they’d fallen together to safely give Tara an experience that soon transformed a desire to dominate and be dominated in both women. Spike had shown them the pleasure of caring for someone who knelt for you.

Tara ran her hands over Willow’s body with long light strokes, lingering around her inner thighs until she was writhing with the need for something firmer and more intimate. Then she knelt up between Willow’s legs as Spike knelt behind her and deftly removed her bra.

“Such glorious breasts,” Spike said letting them fall into his cupped hands. His thumbs rubbed across her nipples bringing them to hard nubs as Willow watched hungrily. “You’ll have to prove what a good girl with these before I let you taste anything else pet,” he added, turning Tara’s head he captured her mouth in a soft claiming kiss before pushing her forward and feeding a nipple into Willow’s waiting mouth.

Tara moaned as Willow suckled her nipple and Spike continued to tweak the other while kneading her soft mounds of flesh. She rubbed her panty clad bottom against Spike’s still denim covered crotched and Spike praised her, his voice roughing with desire.

Spike moved Tara to feed her second breast to Willow. “Keep those feet planted,” he said as he lifted Willow’s knees up and positioned Tara over one thigh. “Can tell you’re getting excited,” he murmured into her ear licking around the shell, “want you to take your pleasure on her thigh, bet you can get off just on that if I let you.” He pressed a line of kisses along her neck and she shivered with desire.

Tara gasped and flexed her hips rubbing her crotch on Willow’s thigh as Willow continued to worship her breasts under Spike’s direction. If it wasn’t for Spike’s support she wouldn’t have been able to keep her balance but he steadied her as she rubbed only allowing Willow to have the two points of contact.

“Brace your hands on either side,” Spike directed as her movements got more frantic. Tara fell forward and buried Willow’s face in her cleavage making them both moan.

Spike began to drag his fingernails along Willow’s sides the blunted edges leaving pale trails along the skin. Not enough to hurt but enough to make her squirm.

“Are you close luv?” Spike asked. He lifted her up and away from Willow’s leg. “Look at her Willow,” he commanded “look how beautiful she is like this, all desperate and wet for you. Why haven’t you touched her Willow?”

Spike pushed Tara’s sopping wet panties aside and pushed a finger into her folds. “Buffy’s gone, she’s at peace. Warrior for peace like her has got to have gone to a good place and you’re putting the woman you love through hell because you don’t want to let go.”

Tears filled Tara’s eyes even as she spread her thighs around Willow’s waist to allow Spike to push two fingers inside her and thumb her clit. Spike pulled his fingers free and reached around to paint Willow’s lips with Tara’s arousal.

“Should be your tongue in her folds not my fingers,” Spike continued, “should be you making her fall to pieces, but you didn’t even notice she was late home.”

Willow’s tongue darted out to lick Tara’s release from her lips. Her own eyes were red with unshed tears and she bit her lips once they were clean.

“Please Willow,” Tara begged, “please come back to me.”

“Tara, I love you honey, I love you so much,” Willow said the tears falling unchecked.

“Then show her,” Spike said, “let Buffy go and remind your lover how much she means to you.” Willow nodded. “No more necromancy?” Willow nodded again frantically. “You’ll stay with us from now on?”

“I’m sorry Tara, I let it consume me and I shouldn’t have,” Willow said. “Please forgive me.”

“Of course I forgive you,” Tara sobbed, “I love you.”

Spike pumped his fingers into Tara’s wetness and then pushed them into Willow’s mouth where she sucked on them gratefully tongue lapping up every trace of Tara’s juices. He pressed his palm against Tara’s mound and rubbed on other side of her clit until her juices were flowing down his fingers where he scooped them up with his other hand and fed them to Willow.

“That mouth should be illegal,” Spike groaned as she sucked on his fingers. He moved so he could push his knee into Willow’s also dripping crotch. “You come before Tara or not at all,” he added.

Tara was gasping as she squeezed and pinched her nipples, her skin flushed with arousal. Willow’s hands flexed and stretched as she tried to escape her bonds and touch her lover, but the ties stayed strong. She was pinned in place by Tara’s thighs only able to watch and grind against Spike’s knee to seek her own release.

Tara threw her head back against Spike’s shoulder and gave a full bodied shudder as her orgasm crashed over her. It was too much for Willow who cried out and came along with her. 

Spike caught and held Tara through the tremors before gently laying her down on the bed beside Willow. Spike then gently untied Willow’s wrists, rubbing them carefully to stimulate the circulation and then helping her bring her arms down to wrap around Tara. They rested with the lips gently touching, sharing breath and reconnecting.

“Spike, don’t go,” Tara murmured sleepily as he climbed off the bed.

“Please Spike,” Willow added her voice holding her hand out. “We… I owe you more than thanks.”

“We definitely owe you at least one orgasm,” Tara added with a soft cheeky smile.

“That was taken care of,” Spike admitted sheepishly looking down at his wet crotch.

“Then get out of those jeans before you catch your death,” Willow joked with a wan smile.

“No more secret plans,” Spike said as he pulled the blanket over the three of them.

“No more,” Willow promised. 

Spike didn’t know if he could believe her but at least if he shared their bed he could keep an eye on both of them and keep his girls safe.

END


End file.
